


Afternoon naps

by nofeartina



Series: Fic posts archived from tumblr [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, They love each other, a lot okay?, archiving from nofeartina tumblr-blog, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Prompt by anonymous on Tumblr:"Idk it’s not exactly a prompt but I’m in a really bad head space atm so if you have any affirmative evak. Or just cuddly evak, evak being domestic idfk just .... evak"Domestic Evak to soothe the soul. ❤(Originally posted on Tumblr but moved for archiving)





	Afternoon naps

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt fill of the prompts I asked for on Tumblr. I really wanted to cheer anon up here, but I hope you all enjoy. :)
> 
> A big thank you to Irazor for betaing. <3

There’s a fly buzzing somewhere to his right, moving through the apartment, bumping against the windows. Trying to find a way out.

Isak can’t relate, there’s no other place he’d rather be right now.

He’s still in that state between being awake and asleep, where everything doesn’t feel quite real. Where everything is hazy and floaty and warm and nice. Afternoon naps tend to do that to him.

Even is sleeping next to him, his heavy breathing a calming presence against his side, their legs entangled, Even’s arm lying over Isak’s hip, heavy and steady and sure.

He should wake him soon. Turn over on his side and kiss his eyes and cheeks and lips until Even starts kissing back. Make sure he doesn’t sleep too long so he won’t be able to sleep tonight.

But… just a few more moments, Isak thinks. Just a bit more of this. Of Even’s heat bleeding into him, of his steady heartbeat against his arm, of nothing and everything, right here in this bed.

He knows the world is moving around them, hears the distant sounds from the street of people bustling by, buses and cars and lorries driving on the street below. Hears how their downstairs neighbor has turned the radio on to one of those news stations she loves so much, the speakers providing a constant buzz that’s luckily easy to ignore.

He knows, but he doesn’t quite care.

He gives himself time, time to feel, time to be in the present. And there’s just no doubt, one major all-encompassing emotion fills him, spreads from his chest throughout his body all the way into his extremities. Happiness.

Lying like this, surrounded by everything them - their furniture, their art and photos, their mess, their  _home_ \- nothing could be better than this.

The insisting buzzing from the fly finally distracts him enough that Isak turns his head to find it, eyes moving from one window to the next until he sees it momentarily resting against the balcony door. He keeps his eyes on it, but it doesn’t take him long before his mind is drifting, only for him to come back to the fly when it takes off again.

He can’t imagine what it would be like - having wings, being able to fly to wherever you wanted, whenever you wanted. Making one bad decision and flying inside an apartment where all the exits are closed. Not being able to escape no matter how bad you wanted to.

Well. Maybe he can imagine that.

Besides him, Even smacks his lips, moves his legs up a bit, and Isak immediately averts all attention from the fly to him.

“Hey sleepyhead,” Isak whispers and turns on his side towards Even, making Even move his body too from how they’re entangled.

“Mmphff,” is Even’s clever response as he pushes his head down further into the pillow as if he’s fighting waking up.

Isak reaches for him until his hand is resting on Even’s neck, thumb brushing at the soft, thin skin there. He shuffles towards Even, gets them all entangled all over again until they’re lying so close that he feels every breath Even takes against his skin.

He waits patiently, his hand slowly moving up over Even’s neck, to his ear, to the soft hair just above and the rasp of stubble against his thumb on his cheek.

Further, down to his lips, his thumb tracing the seams of them until Even purses his lips and kisses it gently.

And then he opens his eyes.

It doesn’t matter how many times Even has awoken to Isak being the first thing he sees, doesn’t matter how many times Isak has experienced it and knows what it’s like now. It doesn’t matter - it still takes his breath away just how Even immediately focuses on him, how those bright, blue eyes can look past all his defenses with their intensity. Even always makes Isak feel so much with the way he looks at him.

There’s only so much of it Isak can take before he leans in and kisses Even, kisses the sleepiness and drowsiness away, makes them both come alive again. Together.

This - kissing Even like this, when he’s all sleepsoft, stale breath and clumsy - this, more than anything, cements just how together they are. There’s a raw sort of intimacy in it, in wanting not despite of it, but because of it.

And that warm feeling spreads through him anew, once again starting in his chest before expanding through him until his fingers are tingling.

He wishes there was some way Even could know what he does to him, how much he makes him feel. Somehow, it just doesn’t feel like words will ever be enough.

They stay there, Isak with his hand in Even’s hair, Even with his arm on Isak’s chest, stroking over his bicep, just below the sleeve of his t-shirt. Isak doesn’t quite know how long they stay like that, but he’s happy to ignore the world a bit more.

Except it seems Even has other ideas.

“We should make dinner,” he says and scratches his nails down Isak’s arm gently, goosebumps rising on his skin.

“Shh, in a minute.”

“We should probably clean too, my parents are coming over tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah,” Isak says, pretends to be considering it for a long second, then - “In a minute.”

Even huffs out a laugh, low and affectionate, making Isak smile too.

“Okay,” Even says, gives into Isak’s laziness, pulls him closer.

Isak knows this dance, as does Even. Knows that it’s his turn now.

So he says, “We should get the clothes out of the dryer.”

“In a minute, baby,” Even whispers against his skin, as if he’s trying to hide the smile that’s too apparent to ever be hidden away.

“I also have a ton of homework I should do.”

“Shh, later.” Even kisses the ball of his shoulder, his hand crawling up until it’s in Isak’s hair and he can hold Isak still as he kisses him.

Like Isak really wants to go anywhere,  _be_ anywhere but here. They stay. For two minutes, an hour, a lifetime. Isak doesn’t know, doesn’t care.

It’s not until Isak’s stomach rumbles with hunger, not until Even is squirming because he has to pee so much that they finally manage to get out of bed.

“I’ll get the clothes if you clean up the mess,” Even says on his way to the bathroom, blowing a kiss in Isak’s direction.

“Of course you will,” Isak mutters shaking his head, more charmed than he’s ever going to admit to.

As soon as Even closes the door of the bathroom behind him, Isak goes on a hunt, follows the sound into the kitchen, finds what he’s looking for on a windowpane fighting to get through the glass.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” he whispers and opens the window, gently pushes the fly in the right direction when it seems like it doesn’t get what he’s doing.

And then it’s off, lost to the world in seconds, leaving no trace behind.

Free.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More prompt fills to come, my friends! You've filled my inbox and PM's with great suggestions, you're all so overwhelmingly kind to me. <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first fill! I know I've already posted it on Tumblr, but kudos and comments are much appreciated. :)
> 
> The original post on Tumblr can be found [here](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/post/185563557979/idk-its-not-exactly-a-prompt-but-im-in-a-really) and [here](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) is my Tumblr, come play!


End file.
